


Тяжелое сотрудничество

by ItamiKaname



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Когда мужчины вернулись — хмурые, изрядно помятые, с наливающимися на постных физиономиях кровоподтеками, — заметно повеселевшие дамы переглянулись.





	Тяжелое сотрудничество

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom the Witcher 2018

За дальним столиком корчмы «На распутье», утопающим в синеватых тенях, атмосфера накалялась медленно, но верно. Корчмарь, по обыкновению протирающий кружки, опасливо косился на поздних гостей. Компания, как ни крути, ввалилась донельзя странная: неприятный мужик с тяжелым взглядом и угрюмо сжатой челюстью, бандитского вида нелюдь, прячущий изуродованную шрамом половину лица под карминовым платком и ухмыляющийся так, что у корчмаря сердце ухнуло в пятки, и девка, королевишной шагнувшая в захудалый трактир. Взглянула только — и сразу потянуло согнуть ноющий от нелегких трудов хребет в поклоне, даром что одета была по-простому, а пива и снеди попросила со спокойным дружелюбием. Дочь свою, Маришку, нервно теребящую косу, корчмарь к посетителям не пустил: сам отнес заказ, как мог любезно — хоть голос так и грозил дрогнуть — осведомился, не нужно ли чего еще, и, как на вилы, наткнувшись на пару острых взглядов: раздраженный — мужика, насмешливый — нелюдя, — попятился к печи. Корчмарь, обычно страсть как любопытный до чужих дел и охочий нет-нет да погреть уши, даже подолгу смотреть в темный угол не осмеливался. Да что там! — не особо хотел. И хотя истовой веры в Вечный Огонь в нем отродясь не водилось, он, едва шевеля губами, молился, как умел, чтобы гости поскорее управились с делами и отчалили восвояси, дабы больше его не тревожить.

 

К еще холодному пиву в запотевших кружках не притронулись ни Роше, ни Иорвет — молча сидели друг напротив друга, будто ожидая, кто заговорит первым. Эльф небрежно откинулся назад, по-лисьи щуря зеленый глаз. Роше сцепил пальцы в замок перед собой, пристально изучая старого врага. Выхватить меч из ножен и всадить клинок скоя’таэлю в грудь он был готов в любой момент.

Иорвет, надо полагать, думал о том же самом, хотя в его позе читалось расслабленное пренебрежение.

Оба не доверяли друг другу ни на йоту. Оба ожидали подвоха. Оба, наверное, еще горько пожалеют о том, что пересеклись в этой паршивой, продуваемой сквозняками корчме.

Но Нильфгаард заставил искать союзников там, куда бы ни один из них в жизни не сунулся.

— Итак, напомни мне, — наконец заговорил Иорвет, и его слова сочились иронией, как переспелый плод — соком, — охотник на эльфов, убийца женщин и детей, чего ради я должен тебе помогать?

— Себе, — процедил Роше. — Себе ты помогаешь, эльфский выродок. Можешь сколько угодно задирать нос и делать вид, что в лесах Эмгыр до тебя не доберется, но не можешь же ты быть настолько идиотом, чтобы всерьез так считать.

— Ты же не добрался, хотя и очень хотел, — Иорвет широко, некрасиво осклабился. — Неужто хочешь признать, что у императора руки длиннее?

Роше отмахнулся.

— Эмгыр использовал тебя и твоих «белок» — в который по счету раз, напомни?

Едкая ухмылочка сползла с лица Иорвета.

— Это больше не повторится, — выговорил он, выделяя каждое слово.

Настала очередь Роше усмехнуться.

— Ага. Где-то я это уже слышал. Во Флотзаме, если мне память не изменяет. Не повторилось, как же.

Иорвет промолчал, насупившись, будто старый ворон. Саския бросила на него короткий взгляд и отхлебнула золотистого пива.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — поинтересовалась она. Роше предпочел бы иметь дело с несостоявшейся королевой Аэдирна, но у Саскии не было армии. А вот у Иорвета были его «белки».

— Месть. Еще, может, искупление.

Иорвет едва не вскочил со скамьи; Саския мягким, но решительным жестом удержала его на месте.

Роше подался вперед.

— Слушай сюда, эльф. Нильфгаард использовал тебя и твой народ, и будет использовать всегда, зная, что «белки» и Север в разладе. В твоих интересах это прекратить. А еще, — Роше снова неприятно усмехнулся, — ты мне должен.

Иорвет скривился.

— Знал же, что твоя помощь в Вергене еще выйдет мне боком.

Протяжно скрипнули петли, громко хлопнула дверь. Бьянка, задержавшаяся во дворе, чтобы договориться с конюхом, вернулась в натопленную корчму и, осмотревшись, бодро зашагала к столу.

— А ты не такая уродливая, как большинство D’hoine, — бросил Иорвет, смерив ее нарочито оценивающим взглядом. — Я слышал, ты была с отрядом скоя’таэлей до того, как стать охотницей. Дескать, глянулась командиру. Как его звали?

— Я не помню, — отрезала Бьянка.

— Мое имя ты бы не забыла, — вкрадчиво протянул Иорвет, с нескрываемым удовольствием подмечая, как чернеет и без того мрачное лицо Роше.

Бьянка вспыхнула. Роше поднялся медленно, опустил тяжелую ладонь Иорвету на плечо и отчеканил:

— Пойдем-ка выйдем.

Иорвет ухмыльнулся как можно более мерзко. Выпущенная стрела попала точно в цель.

Во дворе, едва захлопнулась дверь, Иорвет тут же оказался прижатым к бревенчатой стене. Кулак Роше незамедлительно прилетел под ребра. Не то чтобы Иорвет этого не ожидал — его, сказать по чести, ярость Роше веселила достаточно, чтобы немного потерпеть.

— Позволишь себе подобное еще раз, — пообещал Роше, — вздерну на ближайшем суку.

— Не вздернешь, — хрипло выдавил Иорвет. Ухмылка будто намертво пристала к его лицу. — Я же тебе еще нужен.

— Да насрать. Обойдусь и без эльфского выродка. Вздерну.

— В чем дело, Роше? — Иорвет выпрямился, посмотрел ему в лицо и едко выплюнул: — Ревнуешь?

 

Бьянка, усевшись за стол, поскребла в затылке и вздохнула. Она, конечно, могла бы попробовать удержать Роше, но одергивать командира при посторонних — тем более при его давнем враге — не смела. Саския перехватила ее взгляд — и тоже посмотрела на захлопнувшуюся за Роше и Иорветом дверь.

— Они же не поубивают друг друга?

— Хотелось бы надеяться.

Бьянка подтянула к себе нетронутую кружку Роше, до краев наполненную темным элем. Саския обхватила крепкими, привыкшими держать меч пальцами свою. Граненые стеклянные края со звоном столкнулись.

— Мужчины!.. — фыркнула Бьянка.

— И не говори!

Выпивка в кружках кончилась быстро.

— Еще по одной? — предложила Саския.

— Давай, — согласилась Бьянка. — Тут без пинты-другой не обойтись.

 

Когда мужчины вернулись — хмурые, изрядно помятые, с наливающимися на постных физиономиях кровоподтеками, — заметно повеселевшие дамы переглянулись.

И прыснули, не удержавшись.

Это сотрудничество обещало быть крайне тяжелым.


End file.
